Kingdom of Eternia
The Kingdom of Eternia was an ancient civilization whose only remaining ruins are found on the Isle of Seiren. The kingdom was founded by Light King Alchea, a sage who had received the mysterious power he called Essence from the Great Tree of Origins. He built the capital, Aegias, next to the Great Tree. Using Essence, the Eternians soon established a civilization booming with technology more advanced than today's. They worshipped the Great Tree of Origins for blessing them with Essence, with the clergy based around the Maiden of the Great Tree being tightly knit into the government and the daily life of the citizens. Founding of Eternia A series of monoliths inside the hidden Sanctuary Crypt underneath Aegias details the story of how Eternia was founded. Chamber of Braziers :In the Beginning was the Sage. :The Sage, a wise Man of enduring Intelligence, embarked on a long Journey, when he discovered a colossal Tree. Seating himself at the Foot of the Tree, the Sage began to meditate. And in his Trance, a mysterious Power was revealed to him. :The Sage could read the Wind as easily as a Bird. He achieved Mastery over the Elements of Fire and Water. He could even see future Events, yet to occur in distant Lands. The Sage had tapped into that Power which governed the very Laws of Nature, and he saw it fit to call it Essence. :When the Sage returned to his Homeland, he used Essence to drive out the Saurians that threatened his People. Freed from the Threat that had plagued them for so long, Peace had finally come to the Sage' Homeland. The People honored the Sage, learned from him the Art of Essence, and with it achieved untold Prosperity. :With his newfound Influence, the Sage assembled his People and established a Nation. So it was that His Radiance, Light King Alchea, became the first King of Eternia. Chamber of Stone :Thanks to the Wisdom of Essence, Eternia's grow continued unabated. :Thus by vanquishing Saurians and cultivating the Earth, did the Kingdom expand its Domain. In time the Kingdom of Eternia grew to become the mightiest Nation in the land. With its Expansion came a Golden Age of Prosperity for Eternia, celebrated by Lords and loyal Retainers alike. :It was during this Golden Age that Light King Alchea issued the Edict of Southern Migration. With this Edict, the Kingdom set forth migrating its Capital to the Site of the Great Tree, where the Light King discovered Essence. :"Our new Capital will endure for Eternity!" declared the Light King to his roused Nation. And so, at the Site where the Light King first gained the Knowledge of Essence... Where the Great Tree of Origins, Giver of Knowledge, stands tall to this day... :The Eternians devoted themselves Body and Soul to the establishment of a Capital worthy of the Great Tree and their King. A grand Capital, husing an enormous Crystal with which to amplify Essence, was unveiled to the world. In this way, the new Capital was more than the center of the Kingdom; it was the very Heart of the land itself. Chamber of Clairvoyance :There will always be those who, in the presence of Glory, seek to claim it for themselves. Thus did weaker Nations seek to wage War against Eternia, and usurp its Golden Age for themselves. :With its Essence and its powerful Military, Eternia was in no danger of falling. But civilian casualties mounted along Eternia's borders, threatening the Peace and Security of the People. Amidst the Fog of War, one Man stepped forth and ensured his place in Eternia's history: :Urianus. Though he appeared to be an unassuming Traveler, he possessed calm Essence and a powerful Will that could withstand any Hardship. :Urianus was a peaceful man above all else. He preached his Word to all who would hear, tended to the Poor, and healed the Sick. Whilst traveling through a region ravaged by War, Urianus was set upon by Bandits. A young Woman, believed to be the Leader, drew her Sword from its Sheath. As she made ready to cut him down, Urianus, ever Tranquil, said thusly: :"Wrath will not calm your Wrath." "You need not feel Wrath. You need not feel Fear." "Embrace Tranquility... Only when you abandon Wrath, can you walk a new Path." :She did not understand Urianus at first, but when his meaning dawned on her, she wept. Thus did the bandit Leader become his Disciple and traveling Companion. With each passing Day, Urianus drew more Disciples. Even the Beasts of the Earth began to follow him. :With his Tranquil demeanor, he later became known as the Saint of Salvation for his role in saving the People of Eternia from a great Cataclysm. Chamber of Frost :The Capital's relocation was progressing without delay. The energetic Light King did not shirk a single duty during the transfer. He focused on paving highways to other nations, and other infrastructural endeavors. One day, while the King was deeply focused on making History, a woman came to visit him.. :A beautiful Princess from a provincial Nation, who brought with her a Letter. "Princess Baja is as lovely as a summer Peahen, and sings more beautifully than an Orsun harp." Her Beauty so enchanted the King, that it would come to be chronicled in the Tome of Five Histories. He fulfilled his Royal Duties while courting the Princess in equal measure, before finally deciding he would make her his Queen. :The two were wed on the same day that the Capital's relocation was completed. The wise King's marriage was celebrated throughout the entire nation. On the outskirts, a great Spire called Baja Tower was erected in honor of their new Queen. :The Queen asked that the Tower bed dedicated to the research of Essence and medicine, which quickly garnered her much admiration. She was dedicated to her People, and their well-being was never far from her mind. :But she was a frail Woman, and often confined to her bed due to Illness. Because of his Queen's condition, the Light King ordered the construction of a Villa near the Capital. It was to be built by a beautiful lake in the western region of the kingdom. Unbeknownst to the Light King, this decision would bring about unmitigated Disaster. Chamber of Magma :During construction of the Villa, an ancient Ruin was unearthed. While exploring this Ruin, researchers found old records in areas they named "The Wall of Truth" and "The Garden." When these records were decoded, a terrible truth was revealed. :The Great Tree of Origins, giver of Essence, was the harbinger of the world's doom. This Revelation undermined all that Eternia had done to achieve its Prosperity. Upon notifying the King, he ordered that the Ruin be concealed from the public. :Unfortunately, an errant nobleman had also learned the truth, and took matters into his own hands. "The Great Tree will bring about a terrible calamity that threatens all of Eternia!" Gathering his most loyal retainers, the nobleman set forth to burn the Great Tree to cinders. :Flaming arrows were loosed upon the Great Tree... And the Heavens cried out, and the Men who loosed those arrows were swiftly turned to dust. :The Cataclysm had begun. Bolts of roaring lightning carved terrible scars into the land, tearing the Earth asunder. The Eternians believed themselves above reproach. That they faced no threats due to their Essence... Within their new Capital, the Cataclysm worked the citizenry into a panic. :Yet amidst the Horror, there was a group of people who roamed the Earth unabated. Urianus ventured across blasted Lands, saving many, until He finally arrived at the Roots of the Great Tree. "Calm your Heart, for this time of Tribulation is when the Heart is tested most." With these words, Urianus led all who would hear him in prayer. :And as they prayed, the inexorable march of Time continued... Only when they heard the sound of bird songs, did the people notice the Wind's gentle touch, and the soothing kiss of the Sun's light... :The Cataclysm had ended, leaving behind a vast, deep-set scar in the southern lands... Chamber of the Final Trial :"...The Great Tree can never be uprooted." :The Light King accepted the Wisdom of the Saint, and placed the Great Tree under his Protection. The Wall of Truth and the Garden, which depict the Threat posed by the Great Tree, were sealed deep underground. :As time passed, the Light King grew old, and Urianus, the Saint of Salvation, died as he lived-- in total Tranquility. Rain fell upon the Capital for over a month, as if the Sky itself was in mourning. But when a Woman-- the bandit Disciple of the Saint--offered a prayer, the Rain ceased, and Sunlight shined down upon the Capital. She erected a Temple south of the Capital, where she would calm the Great Tree, and reports of her exploits soon found their way to the King. The King approved of this, and Eternians received the Blessings of the Heavens as they entered a new Era of Prosperity. The Woman remained in Eternia, and became the first Maiden to devote herself to the Great Tree. :In time, the Great Tree became a symbol of Prosperity for the Kingdom. The King decreed that the Temple stood on equal footing as the Palace, and thus was the Kingdom of Eternia founded. :"As the people enjoy their prosperity..." "The threat depicted on the Wall of Truth will one day be lost to time forever." "But the threat will come one day, like a bubble that must eventually burst." "You maidens who have come to this sanctuary... You maidens who are my successors." "You will know this truth, and bear it on your soul forever." "That is the true duty of all maidens. The reason for their very existence." "Until such a day that the final maiden arrives." Category:Locations